Colours of Our Life
by SilverSwagxX
Summary: Everyone knew that life without a mate was a death wish. But it wasn't exactly that easy to find a mate, was it? That is, until the Volturi came looking for them. Alec/OC Ratings may change.


Author's note; I wanted to fix up the prologue a bit. It seemed to plain. I'm currently working on Chapter 2. Sorry it you all are waiting so long for it! I've been super busy with school.

* * *

PROLOGUE;

3rd P.O.V

XXXXX

This time of year was breathtakingly beautiful- the very start of spring with the sky at the lightest blue, and the breeze swaying perfectly. New York was in much need of rain considering the fact that Winter had just ended. The afternoon was cool; with the sun setting early, giving the city a soft glow of sun.

She stood there, admiring the few citizens running around doing their last chores before retiring for the night. She did this a lot… Watching. That's mostly was she did, observe the humans carefree nature. They wouldn't have to worry about moving constantly or having the conceal your true identity.

But regardless, New York was indeed a fine piece of work.

"Sister. Let's go. I thought you were hungry," her older brother's voice called out.

She listened the hollowed thuds of his foot steps approach her still form.

"You know I'm always hungry," she replied in a monotone voice.

He rolled his eyes at her. No matter how many centuries they'd been together, he could never grasp the concept of his little sister's washed out attitude. But she wasn't always like this. She used to be fun and had the excitement of those stupid fan girls.

Sighing, he knew how close his sister was. He knew how close she was in falling into the never-ending bloodlust. Reading his sister's mind- without her permission- he always encountered darkness; black and white. That's all she ever thought of.

There was no motivation to live. No emotion.

Edward Cullen was the luckier of the twins. Right when he slipped into the face of no return, he found his mate. Isabella Swan- turned in 1910, in Roshtersher, New York. Bella was left for dead when her drunk "fiancé"- who supposedly never drunk alcohol- beat and raped her repeatedly with his friends. Edward somehow managed to grab a whiff of her scent and turned her right there and then.

Kataleya Cullen wasn't the type to envy her brother. She always thought they were equals… Until she saw how happy her brother was. She was alone… Well, that's how she felt every single time she would see Edward intertwine his fingers with Bella. Or when she would see her dear brother stare at her longingly as she reads those thick novels she enjoys so much.

Kat wanted a relationship like that.

Her bother tried to describe how if felt; the amount of colour that busted through him, when he found Bella. The way his non-beating heart felt like it was once again beating. The life that he felt. The brightness.

She'd never seen her brother be in so much pain until Bella's mid-transformation started. Edward couldn't read Bella's mind and that's what frustrated him so much.

She was a natural mental shield and liked to use it to her advantage. Bella loved to mess around with Edward. Pretending like she was mad at him, or by putting her acting skills to the test and flirting with a human boy. It was so cute.

Edward was so lucky to find Bella right when he needed her.

Everyone knew that life without a mate was a death wish. But it wasn't exactly that easy to find a mate, was it?

That is, until the Volturi came looking for them.

CHAPTER 1;

KATALEYA'S P.O.V

XXXXX

We were moving… Again. I tried not to groan. Traveling around with your brother and his mate wasn't exactly an ideal situation. I mean, Edward tried to be fair. But whenever we voted for our next destination, I would want to go to one place and he would want another. Then Bella would agree with him (like she always did), and I would be out-voted. Every single time that happened. I don't even understand why Edward made us do a vote; he would get what he wanted, anyways. It wasn't like I had a say in anything.

This time, we were moving to Forks, Washington. An old, tiny town with a total population of around 400 people. I heard that a pack of shape-shifters- or, werewolves- lived in the town next over. I shivered at the thought of smelling wet dog all the time.

I looked up from my place in the backseat of Edward's beloved Volvo. All I saw was green. _Green everything! _

I tried not to snarl at the penny head in the drivers seat. Because if rained all the time in Forks, it would provide the perfect coverage to hide out true being- not that I wanted to admit that. But this place wasn't exactly the place I wanted to be.

I wanted to travel to Rome. But Edward- being the smart ass he is- said it as way to dangerous, because of the Romanian coven that resided there. They could easily find out about out gifts and turn us to the Volturi.

The Volturi were an elite group of vampires. Said to have the strongest girls and a few as old as time started.

But that's all we ever did; hide. The 321 years Edward and I had been living, and 103 years Bella had been with us, all we did was hide! I was sick of it! All I wanted to was travel the world. But because of my over-protective brother, I couldn't do anything.

Yes, I could leave Edward and Bella anytime I wanted to. But they kept me sane. They kept me from slipping into the darkness I never wanted to face.

"Are you alright, Kat?" Bella's contact coloured eyes met mine, through the over-head mirror in front of her.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" I asked, my musical voice ringing out like bells.

"I'm just checking," she responded. I knew she was worried about me. Edward too. I could also feel the anger that my twin had towards me. I knew he wanted to spend time with Bella, just the two of them. But because of me- the troublesome little sister- they couldn't. They had to stay around to keep me "safe". Sometimes I wondered what it was like just to allow the darkness to slip over me. To take me right now and let my brother have the happiness he deserved.

Edward glared at me through at me through the side view mirror. His eyes reading, _stop thinking like that. _

_Stop reading my thoughts, brother, _I thought, channelling as much venom in my mind as I could.

No matter how many times I wanted to slip away and just die, the wonderful masculine scent kept me from doing so.

The first time I smelled it was in 1864. I was feeding on a human boy when I smelt it; the masculine scent mixed with a hint of pine.

The second time I smelled it was when I was shopping in the market in 1932. We had to keep up the human appearance, so I went out to grab a basket of fruits. Edward was busy helping Bella keep her control, so I had to do all the chores like a "good little girl", as Edward put it. Que the eye roll.

I tried to follow the scent, but I always lost it.

I wanted to meet him so badly. Bella said fate should put us together soon, and I would be like her and Edward are. I tried to believe her, but my string of hope was wearing thin, fast.

Drawing open the window pane, I smelled the fresh scent of humans lingering. A couple were hiking in the forest grounds, and a few were at the bust stops.

"We're here," Edward said, stepping out of the Volvo. He walked over to the passenger side and opened the door for Bella. _Cute, _I thought sarcastically. Thank god I asked Bella to put her shield up around me, or Edward would've rip my hand off.

Today was our first day of school, once again. Forks High was an old school. It was built when Edward and I were around 200 years old. _Not exactly perfect,_ I thought, looking up at the broken building in front of me. Pieces of the school structure were cracking off and the 'R' on Forks wasn't even there anymore.

"Brave brother! Shall you pick our next destination in 2 years?" I mock clapped. Pushing the bridge of my sunglasses up, I stepped out of the car.

"Very funny, sister. Let's get our schedules," he retorted, wrapping a muscled arm around Bella's shoulders.

"Yes, your highness."

I walked right in front of them, not wanted to see the full on PDA display.

Looking around, I could tell I wasn't going to like the place. The lockers were an old, mucky colour of green. The walls were a faded shade of white, as fliers of my family were posted everywhere. _'Rich Cullen kids are in Town.', _I read. Wow. They couldn't come up with a better headline?

Turning the corner, I slammed into a tall blonde boy . Well, _he _slammed into _me. _I felt his 5'5 form shiver when my bare hand came into accidental contact with his skin.

"H-h-hi," he stuttered.

"Can I help you?" I replied.

I heard his heartbeat flutter a thousand notches up. Resisting the urge to roll my eyes, I taped my foot impatiently- my heels clicking on the checker tiles.

"I'm M-mike New-Newton," he said, "editor of-of the sch-school news-pa-paper. You and your s-siblings are-are all over the new-news."

"Really? That's nice," I inquired, not really wanting to talk to him. I tired not to back-hand him across the face as I felt him follow close behind me.

"Y-yeah-"

That's when I smelt the familiar masculine scent again. The entire scent invaded my senses and I felt my contact lenses dissolve. The scent was stronger than I've ever smelt before- I could feel venom forming all around my gums.

Turning the next corner, I slammed into another body. Nearly topping onto the floor, I realized it was another vampire. It _had _to be another vampire. No human could just knock me over.

Warm arms wound around my waist and pulled me up. I muttered a cure when I felt my D&C glasses fly off my face. The masculine scent flooded into my veins. My heart felt like it was beating again; I almost felt _human. _

Looking up, I was met with contact coloured eyes. I could see the ruby coloured eyes right under them. His face looked like it was carved by the angels themselves. His brown locks fell just above his eyes perfectly. A smirk was set on his thin lips.

"Shit," I cursed, as I saw my precious glasses shattered all over the floor.

Just then, I felt him grab my arm and drag into another room. I managed to grab a look at a sign; _the boys washroom. Of course. _

"Here," he drawled, opening a pack of contacts. I could feel his chest rumble because of how close we were.

He picked me up by the waist and set me onto the counter. We were the same height now. I always hated my petite height. Only standing at a 5'1, I remembered how I was bullied when I was human.

"Stay still," he ordered.

"Like I have a choice," I snapped, trying to ignore the amused look that over washed his features. He tapped me onto the counter and there was no way I could get up with having to shove him over.

His pale fingers gently pushed the contacts into my eyes, instantly covering the red. I was met with the familiar itching that I hated with a fiery passion.

"There," he paused. "You should be more careful next time. Wouldn't want you to get caught."

"You're the one who bumped into me!" I whined, crossing my arms over my chest.

He rolled his eyes. All of the sudden, his nose was buried in my neck. I felt him inhale deeply. My arms automatically wrapped around his neck, trying to pull him closer, if that was possible.

"What's you're name," he murmured, his lips brushing over my non-existent pulse.

"Kataleya," I threaded my fingers through his dark locks.

A loud slam of the doors pulled us out of our little moment. A stuttering freshman stood at the doorway. His dorky glasses nearly falling off of his blushing face.

"A-ad! I-I'm sor-sorry Al-lec," the nerd paused, then added, "please don't kill me!"

Why was he apologizing? That's when I saw the evil demeanour displayed across my future mate's face.

"Come on. I still have to get my schedule," I intertwined our fingers and tugged.

A grunt escaped his throat as I pulled him closer. Peaking my head out, I checked to see if the coast was clear. Not like I need to anyways. If anyone saw, I could just charm them to shut up.

"So… Your name is Alec, right?" I asked.

"Yeah… I'm sorry," he whispered the last part as if he wasn't used to apologizing.

"For what?" I asked, alarmed.

That's when I blacked out.


End file.
